Capitol children
by fandomsgeorg
Summary: Au where prim doesn't get picked and there was no second rebellion. 234th hungergames from a capitol families point of view. will post once a week
1. Waiting

**Hiatus Stercore**

Hiatus Stercore couldn't wait for the hunger games to begin. The glamorous showing of the tributes, the fabulous balls, the brutal deaths! It was all so exiting and colorful, and this year he was allowed to sponsor a tribute! Hiatus couldn't wait for the reapings so he could get a good look at this years tributes. He and his sisters, Esquire and Quo, were planning to coordinate their outfits. Tonight was the ball to celebrate tomorrows reapings, and anyone who's ANYONE will be there. He put on his black tuxedo and white tie, and joined his sisters. Quo was wearing a white empire waist dress, and Esquire was wearing a black version of Quo's. They headed off to the party.


	2. At the party

**Quo Stercore**

As soon as they got to the party Esquire went to talk to Centavo, her boyfriend, and Hiatus gravitated towards a group of his friends. Quo looked around the party nervously for Esquire. Seeing her at a table near the edge, Quo ran to her friend. She was immediatly stopped by a pack of Esquires followers and admirers.

"QUO! SO EXITED TO SEE YOU HERE!" Claudus boitux squealed

Quo was not exited to see them. They held her hostage for 30 minutes, interrogating her on what it was like to be triplets with ESQUIRE STERCORE herself, an only let her go when she promised to talk to them later. Finally reaching her friends table, she sat down next to her

"Do you want to get out of here?" Estri whispered

"Is the dulchi building tall?" Quo answered

Quo and Estri snuck out, and in a cover of moonlight hid in the garden. They talked for hours, though it seemed to only be minutes. Too soon, Quo had to leave. She hugged Estri. They hugged for a long time, hoping never to let goJust then Quo looked at Estri. She realized that through the years, she'd been ignoring how much she really loved her. She loved the way Estri talked, in her soft quiet way. She loved the way Estri moved, in a fluid motion, not hesitating to think about what to do next. She loved Estri.

"Dammit" Quo whispered "I just realized I'm in love with you"


	3. Shining

**Esquire Stercore**

Esquire Stercore was finally 18. This meant she could sign up to be a stylist. They had wanted to have her start on a prep team and work her way up the district 12 and maybe to a better district later, but by then she'd be 30. An old maid practically. Esquire Stercore was used to getting her way, and get her way she did. With her daddies money and power, she got herself to the top. Stylist of district 1. Her family didn't know yet, but they didn't need to know. They could find out when she was on tv. They didn't care about her achievements anyway. Quo sparkled at schoolwork, and Hiatus glimmered when it came to art. Esquire was "social butterfly". They were the talents. Esquire was still always looking for ideas, and this start of the hunger games pageant was perfect. She and Hiatus had planned their outfits, Quo was useless at that kind of thing. She scanned the room, when she saw her boyfriend, Centavo. She ran to him, kissed him, and they were ready. Centavo had his latest camera, a small thing with a wide lens that told you the designer, fabric, and color of a dress of suit, and Esquire had her notebook pro, that kept track of pictures, what her initial reaction to the outfit was, scarily accurate guesses as to what other people thought of it, and of course, her notes. Esquire looked at it in satisfaction, seeing that her outfits were getting great acclaim. She looked around the room, looking for inspiration, then she saw it. The dress she had to replicate. Her diamond shining through. This was her time to shine.


	4. The reapings

**Authors notes: Hi. I'm gonna post every Friday, and if you like this story, favorite, review, or follow. If you have ideas for characters, please message me. This is my first fanfic, so it's probably not so good.**

I wake up early to watch the reapings. My sisters and I take notes on the tributes. It's not very exiting yet, we only get to see the tributes in their home districts, but soon we will see them as their stylists made them, learn their stories in the interviews. The obvious choice is to go for a person from 1, 2, or 4, but something draws me towards the lower districs. It would be a chance for glory, to be the sponsor who got a victor from the lower districts to victory. I can't decide, so I list the pros and cons of my 10 favorites.

NAME | DISTRICT | PRO | CON

Diamond Adamas | 1 male | Strong, career | Everyones gonna choose him

Shimmer Corusco | 1 female | Strong, career | No glory of being reason for victory

Fortis Constibilus | 2 male | SUPER strong, career | see above

Kita Ohia Vulpes | 2 female | looks ready to destroy, | same as all careers

| | strong, career |

Keagu fortem | 3 female | strong, probably prepared | Everyone wants the visibly strong ones

Dan Fuscina | 4 male | See all careers | See all careers

Kayla Cithara | 7 female | not the same as everyone | Little to no training

| | else. looks strong enough |

Bos Ceva | 8 male | see above | see above

Barley grano | 9 female | see above | see above

Keara nzuzu | 10 female | looks crazy, probably bit | is crazy

| | district partner, would be |

| interesting |

I'll narrow it down once we get the scores. Esquire had to leave in the middle for a phone call. Who would call her this early in the day? I'll ask her later


	5. Hiatus's thoughts

**Authors notes: Hi. I'm gonna post every Friday, and if you like this story, favorite, review, or follow. If you have ideas for characters, please message me. This is my first fanfic, so it's probably not so good.**

I wake up early to watch the reapings. My sisters and I take notes on the tributes. It's not very exiting yet, we only get to see the tributes in their home districts, but soon we will see them as their stylists made them, learn their stories in the interviews. The obvious choice is to go for a person from 1, 2, or 4, but something draws me towards the lower districs. It would be a chance for glory, to be the sponsor who got a victor from the lower districts to victory. I can't decide, so I list the pros and cons of my 10 favorites.

NAME | DISTRICT | PRO | CON

Diamond Adamas | 1 male | Strong, career | Everyones gonna choose him

Shimmer Corusco | 1 female | Strong, career | No glory of being reason for victory

Fortis Constibilus | 2 male | SUPER strong, career | see above

Kita Ohia Vulpes | 2 female | looks ready to destroy, | same as all careers

| | strong, career |

Keagu fortem | 3 female | strong, probably prepared | Everyone wants the visibly strong ones

Dan Fuscina | 4 male | See all careers | See all careers

Kayla Cithara | 7 female | not the same as everyone | Little to no training

| | else. looks strong enough |

Bos Ceva | 8 male | see above | see above

Barley grano | 9 female | see above | see above

Keara nzuzu | 10 female | looks crazy, probably bit | is crazy

| | district partner, would be |

| interesting |

I'll narrow it down once we get the scores. Esquire had to leave in the middle for a phone call. Who would call her this early in the day? I'll ask her later


End file.
